A Woman Scorned
by InsertBrillianceHere
Summary: postDH.'Maybe I can just avoid her all year. Breathe Weasley breathe. You’re a Gryffindor for Merlin’s sake! I winced as I heard her stop right behind me on her way to the Slytherin table. “Red,” She drawled, “you’ve put on weight since we last met”'
1. In which we meet Emma

Ch.1: In Which we Meet Emma

Why is it that the trip back to school after the summer holidays (the best thing since sliced bread) is always so grim? I know stupid question really; but what I meant was the weather _always_ has to reflect your mood at this point in time. The most frustrating thing about this particular trip though: we don't even have to be here! If it was my choice I would never have to write an essay again; I could live in a gutter as a bum and still be happy at the thought. But noooooooo; Hermione _had_ to give me those puppy dog eyes that melted any resolve I had.

Voldemort is dead. The very thought should bring a grin to my face but the fact that so many people joined him in death, including my brother Fred, kind of overrides any celebratory dance (which seems to have become the latest fashion amongst wizarding kind). It's not as though everything just goes back to normal after that kind of war; sure physical wounds will heal but it's the emotional ones that are so debilitating. Apparently the damage to the castle was so great that the teachers are still repairing it and seventh year will be twice the normal size this year as a result of students having to repeat the year in order to gain their NEWTS (thus why I find myself here on the Hogwarts Express) But more importantly than all that; what's Hogwarts without Albus Dumbledore?

Hermione is Head Girl this year (no surprise there) and Harry got Head Boy (also not so surprising) which leaves me as prefect. Things certainly did not turn out the way the Mirror of Erised promised in first year but after losing a brother those things tend to reveal themselves as rather petty. It's not just me who has matured in the past year though; we all have, Harry especially so. Therefore I have decided in the name of Merlin's Y-fronts to make this year the best; and when I say 'best' I mean the most 'immature' yet. I think it's about time we all got back to our childhood roots; no one wants to grow up too fast. I mentioned this to Ginny a couple of weeks ago and she just looked at me weirdly and walked off muttering something about St. Mungo's. So I guess we'll just have to wait and see about that plan.

Speaking of Ginny, Harry and she have _finally_ gotten back together. It definitely took them a while; I lost 5 galleons to George because of their damn hesitancy; I just missed out by one day! Although it's great to see those two happy, it does tend to cause a pang in my chest every time I look at Hermione and realize I just missed out. You see, after Fred, I kind of wanted to be left alone _a lot_ during the holidays; I'm not one for publicly expressing my feelings. Hermione, being Hermione, decided that leaving me alone was not the best option for my sanity and me being me I pushed her away as a result of that. Ok more like shouted at her and I am still really ashamed of that. Eventually she did start leaving me alone and I started leaving my room. Any sane person would have apologized to Hermione whilst sweeping her off her feet; but then I wouldn't be the first to call myself sane exactly. 'Awkward' that is the best way to describe the rest of our interactions during the holidays. The fact that we had kissed during the final battle was always at the back of my mind, and I genuinely tried to make things better between us; tried and failed. Every time I attempted to bring it up my mouth would suddenly decide that co-operating with my brain was not in its best interest and therefore must completely shut down. I don't think Ginny is the only one to consider sending me to St. Mungo's.

Crap! They're looking at me weirdly again. "What?"

"We're here! Get dressed and get off the train quickly; we don't want to be left with no carriage!" said my exasperated sister, Ginny.

Muttering to myself I threw on my robes haphazardly and leapt off the train to join the others. I grinned to myself on the ride to the castle. Once again everyone gave me quizzical looks. To answer their unspoken question as to why I was grinning like a maniac, I replied, "Food!"

"And here I was thinking that you were gonna' say something profound like, 'Voldemort's dead' or 'the war's over'" mumbled Harry.

Everyone sniggered and ignoring them I started on my plan of attack for the feast; eating food is not for the light hearted, in fact it can be a deadly sport I would even go so far as to say an _extreme _sport.

********

Wow…I seriously do not remember the sorting _ever_ taking this long; and my stomach seems to agree with me. I swear the first years get smaller every year as well; the twitchy little things, Harry and I weren't nearly as pathetic as those scrawny little buggers. Did I mention that I hate small people? They're just so damn…._small._ Ok I know I am going on a rant here, but the fact that there is no food in front of me right now is seriously starting to send me over the edge, plus Hermione keeps hitting me because apparently I'm "fidgeting".

Finally! They're all done! But why isn't there any food in front of me? I don't see any food!!! Don't they know I'm a growing boy? (And I do realize that I'm starting to get hysterical)…wait…who's that? NO! It couldn't be. Could it?

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!! Did I mention CRAP!! BAH! Karma hates me! Seriously, _what_ did I do to deserve this?

********

"This year students, we will have a new student into the seventh year. Her name is Emma Clark." Spoke Professor McGonagall (who was now Headmistress) "Emma would you like to come forward?" she asked.

A slim, confident girl of average height walked forwards, her straight golden hair shimmering from the light given off by the candles surrounding the hall. As she strode past the various house tables all male eyes, and even some female, were immediately drawn to her; all except one pair; Ron Weasley was attempting to hide himself behind a first year who had unfortunately decided to sit next to the terrified red head. Smirking she settled herself on the stool in front of the school and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. A few moments passed and then: "SLYTHERIN!"

********

Ok maybe she didn't see me. Maybe I can just avoid her all year. Breathe Weasley, breathe; you're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! I winced as I heard her stop right behind me on her way to the Slytherin table.

"Red," She drawled, "you've put on weight since we last met"


	2. In which the king is dethroned

**Chp. 2: In Which the King is Dethroned**

"Great to see you too Em", I drawled sarcastically. She hadn't changed much in appearance; she was still uptight and proper but I could see in her eyes that she was no longer the innocent daughter of a priest. This came as no surprise, considering I knew for a fact that she had lost her innocence two years ago during the summer between 5th and 6th year. I could feel the eyes of the whole hall on us, but this did nothing to impede her unwavering glare directed at me. Knowing that I had to somehow break the relentless silence that was growing in the hall I asked the very question that had plagued my thoughts as soon as I laid eyes on her, "What are you doing here?"

Smirking, she replied, "Wow Weasley you really are as stupid as you look; if you haven't figured that one out already I suggest you think long and hard." Noting my blank look she rolled her eyes and stated, "Karma is an interesting thing isn't it?" With that she strode towards the Slytherin table and everyone in the hall suddenly recommenced their conversations although from the looks I was getting, the topics of these conversations had most likely changed towards the 'new girl' and whatever I had done to piss her off.

There was one set of eyes that I was painfully aware of throughout the meeting with Emma: Hermione's. Taking a deep breath I turned towards her trying to mask the fear and guilt that had set in as a result of Emma's blatant threat concerning Karma. She was confused and shocked. I guess it came as a surprise that I might know people outside of Hogwarts (and that these people may just have it in for me – it seems that my list of 'enemies' is growing everyday. I kind of miss the days when it was just Malfoy).

"What was that all about?" She questioned. Bashfully avoiding her eyes I muttered some vague response about an 'incident'. I glanced at the food in front of me and came to the realization that after seeing Emma, there was no way I would be able to stomach any of it. I must have stood up very abruptly because the moving of the bench beneath me made a huge screech and once again the Great Hall was in silence with all eyes on me. Sighing, I told Harry and Hermione that I would see them later and strode as fast as I could without looking like a complete idiot, off to the Gryffindor common room.

Emma had only been here for fifteen minutes tops and she had already turned my world upside down. I am Ron Weasley, I don't get put off my food! As I finally entered our new dormitory marked "Seventh Years" I glanced in the mirror. Had I put on weight? I observed my frame from all angles; if anything it seemed that I had _lost_ weight since last year. Although I did concede that I had lost a fair amount of muscle tone since that summer two years ago. Right! There was only one thing to it; I am going to beat Emma Clark at her own game! If she thinks I'm fat I'll just have to get fit. With resolve I set my alarm for six a.m. so I could run for an hour like I used to two years ago.

*********

Everyone was drawn to her. And like a predator, she stared down her prey. Her voice echoed across the Slytherin common room as everyone listened avidly. Her words were mesmerizing, and she held herself in such a fashion that she was quickly recognized as a leader amongst her comrades. Malfoy grimaced as he watched those who had once shrunk in fear from his very presence blatantly ignore him in order that they might show their allegiance to a mere _girl_. He had to give it to her though; she wielded a lot of power and definitely knew it. She laughed gracefully as finally someone had the courage (or stupidity; he wasn't sure which) to question her on what had occurred in the Great Hall at dinner. Much to his own chagrin, Malfoy automatically sat up a little straighter at this question; he could not deny that he was curious as to what the weasel had done to the girl to receive such open hostility. However, like any Slytherin, she avoided the question merely stating that he had crossed her path and soon would regret it.

Smirking to himself, Malfoy decided to head towards his dormitory; they would get nothing more from her tonight.

"Wait!" he heard her cry. Turning he faced her with one eye brow raised. "You're Draco Malfoy aren't you? Lucius Malfoy's son" Nodding, Malfoy indicated that she continue, "I heard you practically run this house."

"You heard correct" he stated in a bored tone.

"And yet you were unable to off a crippled, old man?"

"I don't see what that has to do with you" he hissed back.

"I just don't see why any of us Slytherins should have to follow your poor example. I heard you're practically poorer than the Weasleys now that your father is rotting away in Azkaban!"

To Malfoy's horror the common room erupted in laughter. He shouldn't have been surprised really; Slytherins tended to take care of their own skins. Absolutely seething, Malfoy stalked off to his dormitory. The evil little bint would pay for such humiliation.

**********

What the bloody hell was I thinking? This isn't fun! I hate Emma so much right now! I really, really, really should not have let anything she had to say get to me. I seriously don't remember running being this hard the last time I did this. I must be much more unfit than I had previously thought. I had planned to run at least an hour, but it seems that even half of that time is really pushing it. Deciding to leave an exploration of any tracks I could follow on Hogwarts grounds till the weekend I ran a couple of laps around the Quidditch pitch; which ended up being much harder than I had thought. I haltingly staggered up to the castle and found my way to the prefects' bathroom. Wheezing out the password I edged my way into the bath which resembled a pool. T

hat's it! A pool! All is not lost my friends; I can do laps! (And yes I am very much aware of the fact that I am speaking to myself right now; and even more aware of the fact that this may mean I am insane.)

I _really_ need to stop overestimating my body's ability to exercise. I am absolutely exhausted already and I haven't even had breakfast yet. Grumbling to myself about my own sheer stupidity, I flopped down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. He nodded at me but continued to munch away at his toast. I didn't expect much more than that mere acknowledgement of my existence, Harry and I had long ago come to an unspoken agreement that any talking which needed to take place should occur after midday; the morning was not the finest point of our day. I glanced up to see that Emma was staring at me with a calculating look. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and then sighed in relief when Hermione sat down, completely blocking her from my view. I grunted at Hermione and shoveled some eggs into my mouth. She gave a disgusted look at my eating habits but perked up once she saw McGonagall approaching us with our timetables. That girl gets a little _too_ excited about school; although you probably already knew that; she _is_ Hermione.

I scanned the document carefully, taking note of all my free periods and grinned to find that I had two this afternoon which meant one thing: I would be able to catch up on all that sleep I missed out on this morning! I was shaken out of my own elation though by a groan coming from Harry's direction.

"We have _Potions_ first period!" and then it all clicked.

Potions meant Gryffindor and Slytherin in a class together. Gryffindor and Slytherin in a class together mean Emma and I in a class together. Bugger.

**Please Review!**


	3. In which we have potions

**Chp. 3: In Which we Have Potions**

I gulped as we entered the Potions classroom. Thankfully Emma hadn't arrived yet, but the idea of this was not fully appeased when I realized that Professor Slughorn was the only person in the room besides Harry, Hermione and me. He beamed cheerily at us, so much so that I had to purposely refrain from ducking behind a desk; the man is a freak (and 'no', I'm not just saying that because I'm not in his _precious_ 'Slug Club'…git) We all gave weak greetings to the professor and Harry was quickly dragged away from us by the bumbling, fat man (Hermione and I purposely avoided Harry's pleading eyes at this point; some sacrifices just have to be made for the greater good).

"Good. We're alone," stated Hermione as she stared defiantly at me. Of course, when a girl says something like that, especially the girl who you happen to have been head over heels in love with for Merlin knows how long, a few things tend to run through your mind as to where said girl could be heading with the conversation. A few _randy_ things (I may have matured between sixth year and the Final Battle, but I'm still a teenage bloke).

"Now are you going to tell me why that new girl has decided to end your life, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" she demanded. I desperately searched for some eloquent reply that would satisfy her curiosity, but thoughts of where her first statement _could_ have led prevented any logical response from arising.

"Uhhhh, she's in Slytherin?" Hermione merely raised her eyebrows at this. I have to admit; even I cringed at that pathetic response.

"Ronald, I am the brightest witch in our year; you have been telling me so for _years – _"

"Glad to hear something I have had to say has finally sunk in," I interrupted with a cheeky grin.

Giving me a withering look, she stated, "I have a wand and am not afraid to use it. Now spill!" I tried to think of something, _anything_ that would stop her looking at me that way. Most people would suggest the truth; but trust me when I say that is _not _an option right now. Fate must have been on my side today though, because I was saved from having to make any reply by the rest of the class entering the room making such a raucous noise Hermione would not have been able to hear my reply had I made one. Quickly I found a seat next to Harry; there was no way I was sitting next to Hermione after that conversation.

Half way through the lesson Harry nudged me. I glared up at him because he had made me drop the spider eyes all at once in my potion; I had ruined it. Harry rolled his eyes at the look I gave him, "You already stuffed it by not crushing the dung beetles five minutes ago."

"Whatever. There had better be a good reason for this Potter" I growled playfully.

"That new girl; she's looking at you. Well actually, more like she's trying to kill you with her eyes. Do you reckon you can do that?"

"I bloody well hope not!" I replied, my eyes widening. Slowly I turned around to find that Harry was right; if looks could kill…

"So…" Harry drawled. I looked at him as if he was bonkers; actually I was beginning to think he was. "What'd you do this time?"

"What do you mean?" I asked; it was completely obvious that I was trying to avoid the question and I really hoped Harry would just lay off.

"You know what I mean Ron: why does she hate you?" No such luck.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh come on Ron! I may not be Hermione, but I'm not stupid"

"_Really_?!"

"Funny." He stated bluntly, "Now explain!"

"Uhhhh…." I looked around wildly for some kind of inspiration as to how I was going to get out of this situation. My eyes fell on Hermione who raised her eyebrows as if to challenge me; she had leant in to listen to our conversation. Damn. There was no way out of this one; I may as well just get it over with. "_That_ is confidential information Potter!" I shouted as we were dismissed by the Slug and I ran out of the classroom.

**********

Draco Malfoy surveyed the scene in front of him. Weasel was already cowering from the blonde and she had only been at Hogwarts for one day. That girl had power; and Draco did not like it one bit, especially since it meant that he was losing his; besides, if following the Dark Lord had taught him anything last year, one should never follow someone blindly; except if that someone was Draco Malfoy of course.

After the incident in the common room the night before few Slytherins acknowledged his existence. In fact that morning had been the first time he had _ever_ found himself sitting on his own at the Slytherin table; and "it would not be his last" confirmed Emma. The girl had to be gotten rid of, but Draco was finding it hard to summon his own Slytherin cunning and therefore no plan had been made yet. _Yet, _he kept repeating to himself like a mantra in his thoughts; her Reign of Terror would not continue for much longer.

**********

_Ron was bored. There was no other word to describe it. Sighing, he looked out one of the windows at the Burrow. Realizing that nothing within his home was going to sufficiently entertain him; Ron stood up and strode out the front door. He didn't pay attention to where his feet were leading him just as long as they took him somewhere of interest. Before long he found himself in the muggle town just outside Ottery St. Catchpole. Ron stared in wonder as he walked through the bustling town amazed at all the gadgets the muggles were using. It was almost enough to make him join his father in his weird muggle obsession. Almost. It was then that he smelt it. It was an acute smell, something burning and one that clung to his very flesh; it was inescapable. He wasn't really sure as to whether he liked the smell or not; it was definitely unfamiliar. His nose scrunching, he followed the scent which led him to a cave situated in the public park. He couldn't see inside the cave but he heard voices; male voices and they sounded around his age. Figuring that he had nothing else to do Ron stepped into the cave. The voices stopped as several sets of eyes were suddenly directed at him. Ron shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, thinking that this had been a bad idea. A dark-haired boy, who Ron decided was probably the leader of the group, surveyed him curiously and then his face broke out into a grin. "Hey Red, wanna smoke?" He asked, offering a white stick to Ron. It was at this point in time that Ron had two choices before him: take the object and talk to the boys; or walk right out of the cave. The choice was obvious really and Ron stretched out his hand for the stick. "Know how?" asked the same boy again, smirking as he handed over the cigarette. Ron shook his head and the other boys burst into laughter. His ears bright red at this point, Ron turned to go fuming at the fact that _muggles_ were laughing at him. "Stop!" called the dark-haired boy, "don't worry about those prats" he stated, shooting a disapproving look at his mates. "Here. I'll show you how." _

Ron sat up abruptly. He had followed through with his plan to sleep during his two free periods in the afternoon. He hadn't thought of that day for a while on purpose but with Emma Clark arriving at Hogwarts…

Ron sighed; he wished she would just let it go.

**Hope you liked it! I promise more R/H is in store for the next chapter. Please Review.**


	4. In which Ron couldn't sleep

_**Chp. 4: In Which Ron Couldn't Sleep**_

_"Oi Red! You wanna come for a ride?" _

_"Depends. You aren't driving are you?" I asked with exaggerated fear on my face. _

_"Ha. Ha." He replied with sarcasm, "C'mon mate I'm a much better driver now; that crash last week was not my fault; I mean that tree totally came out of nowhere – " _

_""Came out of nowhere?! That tree had been there over one _thousand_ years; it said so on its plaque! And now, thanks to your driving expertise it's not gonna live another day!" I sighed with gusto and wiped a fake tear from my face._

_"At least I can drive you great git! I mean this is just getting pathetic!" The dark-haired boy teased. _

_"If I was ever gonna learn to drive Lachs, you have completely turned me off the idea." I drawled. _

_"Just get in the damn car, Red." I laughed and jumped in. I would never admit it to Lachie, but driving in his car and hanging out with him for most of the summer was a lot of fun. It was…simple. Everyone thought that I went to some boarding school in the middle of Scotland and since the topic of school in the summer holidays should be avoided at all times I was never questioned further on this. But better than this was the fact that the drama of the wizarding world was not able to penetrate our friendship. I had gained a lot more respect for muggles but this was also accompanied by fear; they had no idea what they could be up against now that Voldemort had risen again. We drove down the main street with music blaring and called out the windows at the various people we knew. Eventually we stopped outside our favourite restaurant and ordered lunch. More people started to join us and Lachie, who loved to be the centre of attention at all times, decided that throwing a house party would be in his best interest. I laughed when he announced this; his parents would go crazy. But since Lachie always did stuff like this on a whim I knew that they would not be entirely surprised. _

_As we got back into Lachie's car to go get food and drinks for the party I questioned him on what I would get in his will because I would be highly surprised if his parents let him live another day once hundreds of hormone-driven teenagers showed up on their doorstep. Lachie just looked at me mischievously and stated lightly, _

_"Oh, didn't I mention Red? My parents have pissed off for the weekend. Seems that they trust their honest, law-abiding and dashingly handsome son." In seconds I was in a hysterical fit of laughter knowing that this would wipe the arrogant smirk off Lachie's face. _

_"More like: they couldn't find a babysitter who was willing to take care of you for that long!" "_

_Oh bugger off," he muttered. _

_Well I had to give it to Lachie; he could throw a damn good party. I groaned as I sat up from the couch on which I had passed out the night before. As I glanced around, I noted that I was not the only one to pass out last night; tequila shots were really _not _a good idea. I got up and picked my way through the many bottles as I made my way to the bathroom. Knowing that he would later kill me for my disregard for hygiene, I picked up Lachie's toothbrush and scrubbed away the taste of too many cigarettes and units of alcohol. I sighed when I realized that there were bruises on my neck; turtle-neck jumpers were really not flattering on my already lanky figure. Girls were very much a part of the fun Lachie and I had been enjoying these holidays. It meant that the other prats who followed Lachie around all the time had developed a lot of respect for me. Lachie was no longer the sole leader of our group. Sometimes this meant that he could become a little competitive with me though (as I said before, Lachie loved to be the centre of attention at all times). I normally ignored him but when it came to girls…well they were all fair game. Also, the fact that after these holidays it was highly unlikely that I would ever see any of the girls again I didn't really think of any feelings that I might hurt; it wasn't like there would be any consequences for what we were doing. Last night I had had a bit of fun with at least five girls and I was wondering if Lachie had beaten this number so I followed the steps up to his room. "AHHGGHH!!" _

_"Hello Red." Lachie replied cooly. _

_I made a very quick exit; Lachie had been sprawled across his bed with some brunette bird. Naked. The bastard had had sex! I would _never_ hear the end of this. _

**********

I couldn't sleep. The return of Emma into my life came with memories which I thought I had forgotten. There was no way that I was getting to sleep tonight; not with thoughts of Lachie running through my mind. I stared at the fire trying to think of what Emma could be planning. I must admit I had been shocked when the Sorting Hat had placed her in Slytherin; she had always seemed so…innocent. It was almost to the point of naiveté. She had changed. I heard a creak on the steps leading up to the girls' dormitory. I slowly turned towards the source of the sound praying to Merlin that it wasn't Lavender (somehow I had managed to avoid her for the entirety of the first week of school). I was surprised to find that it was, in fact Hermione walking down the stairs. She gave me a small, nervous smile and sat down beside me. For a while we both sat in silence watching the flames of the fire dancing before us.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked boldly.

"No," she sighed.

"Me neither." Once again we sat in silence.

"You're not going to tell me about what happened with you and that Emma girl." She said it as a statement knowing the answer already.

"It's in the past and I'd _really_ prefer it to stay that way."

"Emma doesn't seem like the kind of girl to just let things go though."

I gave a slight chuckle at this. "That's the understatement of the century"

Hermione just grinned at me causing my stomach to flip; this witch is much more powerful than she thinks. "I'm sorry!" I said suddenly. It had basically burst out or me (like I said, the witch has a power over me)

Hermione just gave me a confused look, "What for?"

"For being such a prat in the holidays. The war was hard on everyone and I was being selfish really."

"No. You were just being human. You're right; the war was hard on everyone but everyone deals with that kind of thing differently and I should have respected that. But please don't push me away Ron; we've already lost so many friends."

"I know Hermione; I didn't mean to, I just…I want my brother back." Oh Merlin, I could feel my throat tightening and tears prickling my eyes. "My family is a mess without him. Mum and dad, they've just lost their spirit, you know. And George…he's lost his other half! And I…I…I just keep replaying it over and over in my head trying to think of how I could have stopped it. How I could've saved my brother. I know that I really couldn't have, and that's what hurts the most. I just feel so bloody useless!" A sob racked my body and Hermione held me close, whispering words of comfort as I mourned the death of my brother.

**********

Emma was frustrated. She knew that in order for her plan to be effective she would need the assistance of the Slytherins and Emma did not like to put her fate in the hands of others. However, she knew that she would have to ignore her own issues with trust in order to fully see her plan through. With resolve she placed herself in an armchair situated towards the front of the common room so that every student in Slytherin would be able to both see and hear her.

With a bored tone she stated, "I suppose you have all been wondering what I have against the weasel?" Immediately every face in the common room, (except for Draco Malfoy's she noted with a smirk) had turned towards her and silence filled the room. "You will all find out in due time" she continued, "but in order for that time to occur I am going to need some assistance."

Curiosity filled the eyes of those surrounding her as they waited with bated breath for her to further explain herself. "You see, what most people fail to realize when they are planning to take revenge against a person; is that the more personal the blow, the more effective the revenge. My plan is to break Ronald Weasley and I will _not _fail. So tell me: what is it that Weasel cares about most in this world?"

The common room broke into whispers. People were looking helplessly at each other; no one had ever bothered to notice what could be so important to the Weasel. No one except for Draco Malfoy and he was not about to give away such _valuable _information to Emma Clark.

Emma rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her comrades, "Well then, I guess you had better find out!" she hissed. And with that, she stalked off to her dormitory.

**Hope you liked it! Please review.**


	5. In which food is thrown

**Chp. 5: In Which Food is Thrown.**

Everything continued pretty normally after that night in the common room with Hermione . It was no longer awkward between us; if anything we had become closer after that night. I guess I had finally realized that I could trust Hermione with my emotions and I think she really appreciated that. We were getting loads of homework though, which kind of put a damper on things. Harry and I reckon it's due to some conspiracy amongst the teachers; they are slowly torturing us to death with essays. Quidditch tryouts are this weekend (Harry is once again Quidditch Captain; Ginny had been all of last year but she decided that she didn't want that responsibility again. I must admit that I was a little put out when she didn't offer the job to me but I reckon Harry was probably the best man for the job anyway).

Speaking of Quidditch; a _huge_ scandal occurred just last week when the Slytherins held their Quidditch tryouts: Draco. Malfoy. Was. Kicked. Out. He has been replaced by Emma (that witch is seriously starting to scare me; I mean, Draco Malfoy was pretty powerful amongst the Slytherins and she has practically dethroned him). This sudden demotion of Malfoy is almost enough to make my feel sorry for the ferret. Almost.

But the thing that has been _really_ freaking me out lately: the Slytherins are always watching me (all except for Malfoy, who seems to be watching Emma). It's moments like these when you fully understand the expression "ignorance is bliss"; Harry and Hermione have no idea that the whole of the Slytherin house has suddenly taken up stalking me. I was actually quite surprised to find that out, myself. I mean I'm usually the least paranoid of our trio and yet they just think I'm overreacting. However, I also have an inkling that they may just be denying this to my face in order to cause me to tell them what happened between Emma and me. Pfft! That one's going to the grave.

**********

I can't believe that little bitch got me kicked off the Quidditch team! She is going down! And I know exactly how I'm going to do it too. I'll just take a leaf out of her own book; like she said: '…the more personal the blow, the more effective the revenge.' Ironic really, that she should be destroyed with her very own mechanisms. I got an owl from my mother this morning; it seems that Azkaban is not treating my father well at all. Emma was not telling the truth when she said that I was poorer than the Weasleys; although we did lose a fair bit of our money, we are still one of the richest wizarding families in Britain. And that is what I have over the little girl; money buys power and I intend to use all of my resources in order to overthrow her.

**********

Finally the weekend had arrived which meant that Quidditch tryouts were to be held. I had been looking forward to this all week because it means that we will be able to get the season under way. However, now that the day was finally here… I have never felt so sick in my life. It's pathetic really; I've faced Death Eaters for Merlin's sake! And yet I still struggle to handle the pressure of a game. I was in the Great Hall and Hermione was forcing me to eat my toast when I looked up and locked gazes with Emma. She smirked at me, took a large bite out of her own toast as if to tease my sudden loss of appetite, and confidently strode out of the hall. Crap. That girl has something planned and I have a feeling I am not going to like it at all.

The weather was perfect for Quidditch: a light breeze played on our faces; the sky was clear; and the grass was springy under foot. I breathed in deeply hoping to calm my nerves and unsteadily grasped my broom handle. Looking around I realized that a great majority of the school, including teachers, had come out to enjoy the weather and size up the prospective players for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I gulped as Harry called forward the Keepers; he gave me an encouraging smile as he described the drill. The chasers were going to come at us with the quaffle; the keeper who saved the most goals would join the team. When it was my turn I pushed off the ground and headed towards the goals which I would be protecting. When I had placed myself in front of the middle goal I once again found myself locking gazes with Emma. She was laughing at me. I was confused and then shocked when I realized that in my moment of confusion one of the chasers had scored a goal on me. I forced myself to focus on the game before me but every now and then I would catch sight of a bunch of Slytherins pointing and laughing at me which seriously put me off my game. By the end of the drill I had caught a mere three of the seven quaffles which had been sent my way. I had lost my place on the team.

I didn't wait for the announcements of who was on the team it would have just been awkward for Harry; besides the sympathetic and guilty look he gave me as I walked off the pitch said it all. Anger coursed through my body as I stormed towards the castle; Emma had done that on purpose and I bet that her Slytherin mates were in on it too. She must have known that I could be easily put of my game and I had actually let her do it. I'd buggered it all up. I found my way to the Prefects' bathroom and filled the bath to the rim. I practically dived in and was considering literally drowning my sorrows when Malfoy came in.

"I see she got you kicked off the team too, Weasley," commented Malfoy lightly.

"Bugger off Malfoy," I muttered darkly. "I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"You know what she's trying to do don't you?"

"I'm not stupid Malfoy, she's doing her little revenge thing. Hopefully today will have been enough and she'll finally leave me alone!"

"It won't be enough," He sighed, giving me an almost sympathetic look. "She intends to ruin you."

"Why are you telling me this? I would've thought that this would be highly amusing for you Malfoy."

"Oh, I'm sure it would've been had she not decided to take me down with you," He drawled while a smirk graced his face. "You see Weasley, whether you like it or not, we are both in this together. And I'll be damned if I go down without a fight!"

"Well that's all very passionate of you Malfoy but I would really appreciate it if you'd just bugger off right now. I couldn't care less about what Emma is doing to you; _you _deserve it."

Malfoy merely raised an eyebrow at this statement, "So what is it that you did to her Weasley?"

"Uhhh…"

"I thought as much. Maybe we both deserve a bit of revenge but that does_ not_ mean I am going to accept this. Are _you_?"

With that Malfoy exited the bathroom to leave me pondering his last question. Would I go down without a fight? I doubt Emma would even take it that far; she can't have changed _that_ much.

**********

An hour or so later, I reluctantly dragged myself out of the bath. Changing into the extra clothes I had taken with me to tryouts, I slowly walked towards the Gryffindor tower. About halfway there I came across Hermione. Seeing me, her face lit up (which I must admit was very nice for my ego).

"There you are! I thought you may still be trying to drown your sorrows in the Prefects' bathroom." That girl knows me too well.

"I got hungry," I muttered bashfully.

She laughed and replied, "Well at least we know that your stomach has some use to it; what with its ability to save lives!"

I grinned "Never doubt it." And we both just stood there, grinning goofily at each other. Suddenly Quidditch did not seem so important.

"Wanna' come down to the kitchens and get some food?" my stomach rumbled as I asked her the question, as if it too wanted her to come.

Laughing

again at my stomach she replied, "Well if your stomach has taught me anything today; it is that you should always listen to it."

As we were walking down to the kitchens, my stomach once again rumbled and I placed my left hand against the back of my left ear pretending that I was listening to the noise. I nodded and then whispered conspiratorially to her, "It's telling you to let me copy your potions essay!"

"_Really_? Because here I thought it was telling you to snog Malfoy!"

"Ugh, now I feel sick! Geez!! I just lost my place on the Quidditch team; way to kick a man when he's down," I whined as we entered the kitchens and the elves gave us copious helpings of chocolate cake.

Hermione looked at me seriously now. "I'm really sorry Ron. I know how much Quidditch means to you. It's so unfair that tryouts only give you one chance; they could at least take your history as a player into consideration, I mean you won us the Quidditch Cup in Sixth Year!"

I avoided her eyes at this; I really just wanted to avoid the whole conversation. "The cake's good." Hermione raised an eyebrow but respected my non-verbal pleading to just drop the topic and bit into the cake.

The house elves left the room to continue cooking dinner for that evening and we sat there in companionable silence. Every now and then I would glance up at Hermione, taking in the way she ate her cake with perfect manners even though it was just in front of _me_. Eventually she caught me staring, "What? Have I got some on my face?"

My ears turned red at the fact that she had caught me staring but I replied with a somewhat surprising (considering the circumstances) steady voice, "You couldn't." Hermione just gave me a confused look so I continued, "You eat perfectly!"

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

"It's not!" I quickly replied, hoping to avoid a fight. "But I mean you're just eating in front of _me_."

"I'm still not with you."

"What I mean is that you should just relax. You don't always have to be so perfectly mannered."

She laughed, "And you don't always have to be so badly mannered!"

"Touché. Ok then, it's a deal. For the next five minutes I will prove to you that I can be perfectly mannered if you act badly mannered."

"Deal." And with that she shoved her hands into the cake before us and mashed an oversized piece into her mouth. I threw my head back and laughed at the sight of _Hermione_ literally eating like a pig. She was glaring at me now, though I could see a mischievous look in her eyes, so I daintily (feeling like a great pillock) placed a small bit of the cake into my mouth with the fork which had been provided by the elves. At this Hermione burst into laughter, "Wha'?" I asked with the cake still in my mouth. This only further heightened her hysterics as I had broken my vow of perfect manners. "Damn," I muttered and waited for her to finish her laughter at my expense. Eventually, my impatience rising at the fact that she had still not stopped laughing at me, I grabbed a bit of the cake and threw it at her. Silence fell on my ears as she stared at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, this means war Ronald Weasley!" she shouted and then shoved what was left of the cake on the platter before us in my face. I grabbed some chocolate sauce whilst she found some caramel and laughing we chased each other around the kitchen creating a caramel and chocolate mess.

I could see the top of her head over where she was hiding behind a table in the kitchens. I quickly and silently approached her, hoping to make an effective attack from above. However, there was some caramel sauce on the floor which (once I found myself flat on the ground after a very embarrassing fall) I realized she must have put there on purpose. Laughing hysterically at me for falling for her trap (pardon the pun), she dumped a whole tub of cake mix on my head.

"Give up?" She teased, triumph dancing in her eyes. "NEV – " it was then that I saw that she was holding a jug of pumpkin juice above my head. "I mean…sure!"

She laughed and, sweeping her wand around the kitchens, she cleaned up the mess we had created (like I said: Hermione is a brilliant witch).

"That was a dirty trick Hermione Granger. Are you _sure_ the Sorting Hat shouldn't have put you in Slytherin?"

"Or maybe, you should have been sorted into Hufflepuff?"

"Nah, I don't reckon a Hufflepuff would've had the guts to do this." Pulling her towards me I soundly kissed her on the lips. I pulled back to gauge her reaction fearing that she would slap me.

Instead she just replied simply, with a goofy grin on her face, "I don't think a Slytherin would ever want to kiss a Gryffindor," and with that she grasped the sides of my face and dragged my lips back to hers. My body reacted very quickly to the pressure of her lips on mine, especially as her tongue darted out seeking entrance to my mouth. Similar to our many arguments, our tongues battled for dominance, yet this battle was much more enjoyable. I started running my hands down her back and pulled her towards me closing what little gap had been between us. I could feel her playing with my hair and I grasped her even more firmly as I felt her knees weakening. I pulled away from her lips, causing her to groan, which only further encouraged me as I started attacking her neck with wet kisses. She moaned in response and not being able to stay away from her lips for much longer I returned to her mouth. The kiss was becoming more heated as our hands explored each other, both of us moaning with pleasure.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for interrupting!" Hermione and I both jumped apart our faces a matching shade of red, and I turned with a glare towards the person who had rudely interrupted us. Emma. She walked out of the kitchens with a smirk on her face and Hermione and I stood there awkwardly. Malfoy's words ran through my head: _She intends to ruin you_. From the triumphant look in Emma's eyes, I became very fearful of what she would do next. Grabbing Hermione's hand, I led her out of the kitchen and hurried up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**Please Review**


	6. In which the story unfolds

**_Chp. 6. In Which the Story Unfolds_**

"_Oh bugger off you great big virgin!" _

_"You had sex for the first time juset two days ago Lachie. You can't go pulling that one on me." _

"_Yet." _

"_Ha. Ha." _

"_Uh-oh! I think I've hurt the poor little virgin's feelings" _

_"Really? Because this poor virgin is about to stick his little virgin foot up your – " _

_"Oh don't go all PMS-y on me Red; I'm sure someday you'll get laid. If it helps: the woman who we always see on our runs in the morning has been giving you the eye lately." _

"_SHE'S NINETY!!!" _

_"Now really, Red; can you afford to be so picky?" _

"_Lachie if you don't shut up right now I will be forced to make you. Besides, I could shag any girl I wanted." _

"_Great! I'll just go inform Maude."_

_"Any girl our age, you prick." _

"_Way to break the poor woman's heart! What about a sympathy shag for the old bird?" _

"_I will hurt you." _

"_Look all I'm saying is maybe you should stay within your limits." _

"_What 'limits'? I've gotten way better girls than you! Need I remind you of Rebecca?" _

"_Fuck off." _

"_What? I thought you two made such a cute couple." "You know what; if you reckon you can lay any bird you want then prove it." "_

_Easy. "_

"_Alright arrogant. I get to choose then!" _

"_Someone our age." _

"_Poor Maude." "_

_That joke is getting really old Lachs." _

"_Ooh I liked your use of a pun then!" _

"_You're actually insane aren't you!" _

"_Insane or brilliant?" _

"_What now?" "I have just found the perfect substitute for Maude." _

"_Who?" _

_Lachie merely raised his eyebrows then grabbed my shoulders and slowly turned me around. _

_********** _

_This is not going to be awkward. This is not going to be awkward. I will not let this be awkward… Merlin this is gonna be so awkward! _

_Who the hell hates me up there?! Why did Emma have to walk in? But you know what the worst thing is about this whole situation? It's not entirely Emma's fault that things are awkward between Hermione and me right now. _

_Last night when I had dragged Hermione back to the common room we were surprised to find that there were a lot of people up (turns out there's some big potions tests on today for the fifth and sixth years). Anyway I didn't exactly know what to do. Hermione and I had only kissed twice (granted I had felt her up once…) and, since both times we had been rudely interrupted by Harry and Emma respectively, I wasn't quite sure that kissing her in front of all the Gryffindor fifth and sixth years would be entirely appropriate. So I kind of… What I mean is I… Well… oh bugger it!… ugh I may as well just get it over with I guess… I… waved. I. Actually. Waved. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?! And she just kind of gave me this funny look and basically fled the scene. It's moments like these that I seriously question my sanity. Why do I have to be such an idiot when it comes to Hermione? Any other girl; I'm perfectly fine! I still can't believe that out of all the methods of saying 'goodnight' I chose to wave. _

_I decided that those thoughts would not help me sleep at all so I got up half an hour earlier than usual for my run. As I walked out the doors of the Entrance Hall, a gust of icy wind ambushed me and as I breathed it in it burnt my lungs. I grinned; as far as I'm concerned that is the best weather to run in. As I bounded down the stairs I noticed a mop of white-blonde hair just ten metres away. Malfoy; great. What surprised me most about this was that he did not make a scathing comment towards me. Rather he just nodded at me and indicated that I follow him. Now most people would never follow Draco Malfoy running into the Forbidden Forest. However, we have already established that I am not most people. Besides, I needed something to get my mind of what had happened last night and Malfoy possibly planning my death would do just that. I ended up much more surprised though when he didn't actually do anything. He merely led me through the woods on a track that had obviously been well-worn by him (who would have thought of Malfoy as a runner). The track was actually quite beautiful and it led to a clearing in the forest with a lake. We sat beside the lake for a while just watching the small waves lapping at the bank. There was no sound made between us except for our harsh breaths gradually slowing down with our heart rate. Eventually we both got up and ran out of the forest together. When we reached the Entrance Hall we parted ways; there was no indication that we had just spent an hour in each others presence. The entire run had been done in silence; each of us respecting the other's right to our own thoughts. As I walked up to the Prefects' bathroom I decided that this would not be the last time I would run with Malfoy; I liked the company. That scared me but somehow I knew that this would be the one thing that Malfoy would not throw in my face; we had somehow reached an understanding. _

_********** _

_I am actually quite proud of myself! I have been able to avoid Hermione for an entire day. It has not been easy; few would be able to do it. It's a mission which requires skill, talent, cunning and intelligence. And I Ron Weasley fortunately possess all fou – _

"_AHHHHHHH!" _

"_Oh be quiet Ronald! Someone will hear us!" _

"_Hermione?" I hissed. "Why the bloody hell would you tackle someone into a broom closet. That hurt!" _

"_You waved at me last night." She stated bluntly. I could barely make out her face within the confines of the closet it was so dark. However, I could definitely feel my ears turning red as I not only realized that I was stuck in a broom closet with the love of my life but remembered the reason for avoiding said love of life all day. Bugger. _

"_Well…I…uhhh…Oh bugger it! I didn't know what to do Hermione! There were all these fifth and sixth years and…and…I…ugh I'm a complete and utter idiot." _

"_Oh I am painfully aware of that fact Ronald Weasley which is why I dragged you in here." _

"_Huh?" _

"_I'm giving you another chance to say "Goodnight"._

_I don't think I have ever been so shocked in my life. This was Hermione Granger talking and she was being bloody forward. Frankly: it was fuckin' sexy. My silence must have scared her though because she started stuttering in a nervous little voice, _

"_Oh! Well I…I…I guess you could just wave again if you like; that would be fine. Or you could just say "Goodnight" and that would be…fine also. Actually you know what? I think I'll just leave I have to be – " _

_I pushed her back against the wall and kissed her with all the love and passion I possessed because I knew that there was no way I would be able to form any coherent words right now. She kissed me back with just as much force and everything just melted away. There was nothing but her lips, her hot breath, her tongue and her soft body moulding into mine. I dragged my lips away from hers because I knew that I had to say it before I became too lost in her. She was panting, her lips were slightly swollen and her eyes hooded; it took every bit of self-restraint within me to stop myself from taking her right there. I knew she deserved better than a broom closet and I was going to do that for her. She must have realized this too because she immediately started straightening her clothing and headed towards the door. _

"_Hermione" I whispered my voice husky after what had just occurred, "I love you." _

_She turned towards me, her eyes shining, "I love you too." _

_********** _

"_Hermione right?" _

"_Yes" replied Hermione with wariness. _

"_I'm Emma Clark." said Emma as she offered her hand out to Hermione. _

"_I'm well aware of that." _

"_I figured you would be." Laughed Emma lightly, "I expect Ronald has had a lot of things to say about me!" _

"_Actually he hasn't. In fact he avoids all conversations in relation to you at all costs." _

"_Ah, well I guess he has a few things to hide." Emma said mysteriously. _

"_Like what exactly? He won't tell me anything!" _

_Once again Emma laughed, "As if I would tell you; you're going out with the boy. I'm not about to ruin a budding relationship!" Hermione grew a sudden respect for the girl; Emma hated Ron but she was not about to expose his secret in case Hermione should think any less of him. _

"_Anyway," Emma continued, "I did actually come over here with a purpose; you see I am absolutely horrible at Ancient Runes. And well, I hear that you're the best. And I was wondering if maybe you could help me? I mean I completely understand if you don't want to! Your boyfriend and I hardly get along and I'm in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor…but I just thought I'd give it a chance…" _

"_I'd be happy to help" replied Hermione, smiling kindly at the girl. "I love Ancient Runes so it's really no bother!" _

"_Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" squealed Emma whilst grabbing her books to sit next to Hermione at her desk in the library. _

_Draco Malfoy watched on as Ronald Weasley's enemy and his lover chatted like old friends. He had no idea what Emma was playing at but he would be willing to bet that Weasley would not come out of this on top. _

_********** _

"_The Priest's daughter! You've got to be kidding me Lachie! I'll bloody well have to marry her first!"_

"_Look Ron; if you're scared of having sex it's fine. I'll let it go. I mean some people prefer to stay virgins for the rest of their lives. I'm your friend; I'm not here to judge."_

"_I hate you."_

"_Hate me or your virginity? I'm never quite clear on that one.""_

_You know what: fine! I'll do it, or her rather. Who knows? She could be a complete slag behind closed doors."_

"_Yep she's definitely a dominatrix." Drawled Lachie and with an almost pitying laugh he walked off towards his car, leaving me standing there by myself in front of a church planning my first line of attack. She was a slim, confident girl of average height; her blonde hair shimmered under the rays dispersed by the sun. She wasn't really my type; I prefer brunettes but I was sick of Lachie constantly taking the mickey so I strode towards her. With my arm outstretched and the most charming smile I could muster given the circumstances, I introduced myself. _

_She gave me an appreciative look up and down and then in a graceful manner responded, "I'm Emma. Emma Clark." _****

**_So the secret is slowly being revealed! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks also to those who have reviewed. Reviews are what keep me coming back to this story; my attention span is probably that of a gnat and this story is requiring a lot of its energy. Please Review!!_**


	7. In which vengeance is taken

**Chapter 7: In Which Vengeance is Taken**

Cloud Nine is a _beautiful _place; the perfect holiday destination. In fact I intend to stay here for the rest of my life! Yep that's right folks I, Ronald Weasley, am currently in _love _and could not give a damn about who knows it. Not even Emma and her evil Slytherin minions can ruin this one for me. Hermione has officially been my girlfriend for one week; one absolutely brilliant week full of hand-holding, smiles, laughter and most importantly _snogging_. That girl can kiss! I mean I've kissed many a girl in my time (thankfully Hermione is very much unaware of this) and I have to say Hermione is most definitely the best. Of course you're probably wondering: if our relationship is as perfect as I say, then why am I sitting here bragging instead of snogging the living day lights out of the girl? Well, Hermione, being the absolutely wonderful person that she is, is not only doing her Head Girl Duties but has also agreed to tutor some bird in Ancient Runes. I still can't believe she actually loves me! _Me!_

*********

Draco Malfoy was worried, and for once in his life it was not for himself. Emma Clark had been extremely happy all week, nearly to the point of ecstatic, which in terms of the Weasel's life-span: was not a good thing. Weasley was being a complete idiot and whatever came next would be entirely his fault; why on earth would you flaunt around the bird you're in love with in front of a woman scorned? How many times had the boy been dropped on his head as a child?! Draco kept repeating this to himself trying to justify his lack of persistence in getting Ron on board, seeing the bigger picture; he had already tried once, only to be rejected. Malfoy's did not like to have their plans rejected, especially by _Weasleys_. The fact was that Draco needed Ron's help because he could obviously put Emma in her place; it seemed apparent to Draco that he had already done so in the past. Draco was also aware of the fact that the only way Ron would team up with him was if he was desperate enough; if he was seeking vengeance on the conniving little witch. Therefore Draco was very much aware of the fact that whatever Emma was planning had to be done; Weasley had to be broken in order for Draco to pick up the pieces and regain his rightful place on the Slytherin throne. So then why was he worried? Taking the muggle-born from the muggle-lover would definitely have the outcome Emma so desperately wanted; but the thing was, Draco wasn't sure that he would be able to pick up the pieces of a broken _heart._ Love was a foreign emotion to the young Malfoy. And having never been heart-broken he wondered: would Weasley have the strength to fight back after such a blow?

*********

"Sorry Emma, I have to go; I promised Ron I'd be back by half past."

"That's cool Hermione; I completely understand. I could never stray far from that boy's lips for too long either!" She laughed.

"You _kissed_ Ron?"

"Well I was his _girlfriend_!" she replied, and then with easily faked shock she continued,

"Wait, you didn't _know_?"

"No he never mentioned…"

"Wow… We went out for nearly three months. I was his first serious girlfriend. I mean I understand that he wouldn't have told you as his girlfriend now. But I thought you guys were best friends _before_ that." Hermione was shocked and a little hurt that Ron had basically lied to her by omission. "Actually I must admit; I'm a little hurt that he didn't tell you Hermione; I was kind of important in his life."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked warily, fearful of what she would find merely leaned over and whispered conspiratorially in her ear, "_I was his first time."_

It took Hermione mere moments to register what Emma had told her and the magnitude of this information before she dashed out of the library; suddenly feeling as though the room was closing in on her. She didn't know where she was running she just knew that she had to get as far away from that library as body was begging for her to stop and it was the stitch in her side that eventually got her to concede. Her breathing was ragged and her legs were no longer able to hold her up as she collapsed onto the floor. Reaching one hand up to push a lock of hair out of her face she realized that she was crying. It was then that Hermione started to laugh at herself. She had always prided herself on her ability to not get messed up over boys and yet here she was crying over Ronald _bloody_ Weasley. She loved the boy; that much was clear (although she often questioned her sanity over this) and he loved her. So she wasn't going to be his first time, it's not like many girls take the virginity of their boyfriends! Why was she so upset by all of this?! But, try as she might to avoid it, Hermione knew the answer to this very question. She wanted to be the one to take Ron's virginity. She wanted to be the only woman in his life. She wanted to know what he was hiding from her with Emma. She wanted to know why it felt more and more like she did not know Ronald Weasley at all…

***********

Hermione had been avoiding him all day and Ron was pissed. He kept interrogating his conscience about what must have happened in the moments between the two sitting happily in the Gryffindor common room together and her tutoring. And yet for once he could not come up with anything. What was worse, was that Ron could not even convince himself that this was all in his head, because even _Harry _had questioned him on it. Apparently he too had noticed Hermione's quick retracing of steps every time she spotted them in the same hallway. That girl was _terrible_ at being subtle. It was the third time it had happened that day that Ron sighted Malfoy giving him a knowing smirk. And it sent him overboard; if_ Malfoy_ knew the reason for Hermione acting so strangely then Ron _definitely _had the right to switch his interrogations from his conscience to his girlfriend. It was this thought that sent Ron stalking off to the library knowing full well that if Hermione was going to choose a haven; burrowing amongst some books would be very high up on the preference breathed in deeply as he entered the library; the smell of old books, ink and dust always reminded him of Hermione. For a split second he savored the scent and then, remembering why had entered the room, he continued on his mission. He was given many odd looks as he strode through the library. It was not often that Ronald Weasley entered a room completely devoted to learning unless forced. In fact, many a suspicious glare was sent his way from various Ravenclaws, almost daring him to ruin their study time. But Ron was completely oblivious to how unwelcome he was, and barely thought twice about all the noise he was making in the room by muttering to himself about 'crazy bushy-haired witches' and groaning every time he pushed aside a pile of books only to find himself faced with a very unhappy student who was definitely not Hermione. Whether Ron knew it or not though, it was this very noise that he was creating which ultimately ended his quest; Hermione could never be held back from 'tsking' at a student disrupting the sacred silence of her favorite place in Hogwarts. Ron grinned with victory when he heard the disapproving noise that could only be created by Hermione as turned towards the back corner of the library to the source of the sound. What he found there quickly rid his face of a smile.

***********

(Emma's POV)

"_What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" _So he had finally found out. Emma was wondering how long this was going to take; she figured that releasing certain tidbits of information to Hermione would eventually lead to some sort of confrontation, and this had ended up perfectly. It was almost surprising to Emma how flawless her plan had turned out to be so far. Emma smirked as she registered the conflicting emotions flitting across Hermione's face: shock, fear, anxiety and there it was…anger. Oh yes, things were going perfectly."And since when have I had to explain myself to _you_ Ronald Weasley?" snarled Hermione. Even Ron knew he was in trouble now and yet he persisted anyway, due to either bravery or stupidity.

"Since I find out that you have been tutoring this _Slytherin,_ who loathes the very ground I walk on, and since you have been_ avoiding_ me all day!"

"Did you ever stop to think that there is a very good reason as to _why _I have been avoiding you Ronald?!"It was at this point that Ron suddenly turned towards me, fear and anger evident in his eyes.

"What did you tell her?" he hissed.I opened my mouth to respond but Hermione interjected, "Nothing that _you _should not have already told me!" and with that she stormed out of the library. It was here that I took my cue to leave and silently I stood up and sauntered past Weasley with a triumphant grin now firmly plastered on my face. Let him stew for a while."Oi! Emma!" I had already reached the Entrance Hall when Weasley had finally gotten over his shock to confront me. Confront me in a very public place… _interesting_.Placing an innocent smile on my face, I turned towards him at the entrance to the Great Hall, "_Yes _Ronald?" I purred whilst fluttering my eyelashes."Look. If you have a problem with me; you come and face _me_ about it; you _don't_ go to my girlfriend. Got it?" he growled at me softly; apparently also very aware of how many eyes were now firmly trained on us."_Problem_? Why would I have a _problem_ with you Ronald?" I asked sweetly whilst raising my voice so that everyone in the Hall could hear me. He looked confused. Perfect; just step right into the trap, furtively around, he whispered, "Well you know… summer between fifth and sixth year…I… we…"

"Oh!" I cried. "You mean when you _shagged_ me on a _dare_?!" A wave of gasps traveled through the Hall and all eyes landed on Weasley for confirmation. His ears turned red and he muttered something about going somewhere more private to talk but I had him now, and there was no way that I would ever let _this_ chance slide. It was time to turn on the waterworks and really give the entire populace of Hogwarts a show. "You _used_ me!" I cried. "You broke my _sodding_ heart and you didn't even think twice about it!" Tears were pouring down my face now, and I could hear indignant cries carry through the Hall (females always know when to stick together). "You _promised_ me that we would get married, and so waiting for the inevitable was no excuse for not having sex! And then when we finally did I came home to find you in _my _bedroom with my _best friend_!" The hall was now cloaked in a shocked silence. And now for the Finale: "You are fucking _dead_ to me Ronald Weasley so stay the _fuck_ away!" I know, I know. A bit dramatic; but sometimes a girl has to pull out all the stops in order to get what she with that I walked away, brushing past a very shocked and hurt Hermione Granger. Yes, things had definitely worked out perfectly.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was very dramatic at the end but I figured that that was how Emma would have wanted it to be! Thank you for all the reviews; they're a real count: 2012

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. In which a partnership is made

**Chapter 8: In Which a Partnership is Made**

"Is it true?" She asked me, her eyes round and begging me to answer 'no'. I was stumped for words and she took my silence as answer enough. I reached forward to grab her hand, not knowing what to say. "Get away from me Weasley!" I cringed at the harsh use of his surname.

"Hermione, you know I would _never _hurt you!"

"But you _have_ hurt me! Many times" she ended with a whisper. Tears were welling in her eyes and it made my heart ache. Self-loathing was coursing through me at her words. I tried to explain; explain away the guilt but more importantly the tears that were now falling down her soft cheeks.

"All of that was because I couldn't admit how I…felt." I faltered at this but pressed on, "What I_ feel_ for you. Hermione, you are everything to me."

"How can you say that?! Why now?! All holidays you pushed me away; and then _this!_" Suddenly a bitter laugh escaped her mouth, "No one on earth can hurt me as much as you Ronald."

"Hermione don't you listen to a word she has to say. That woman is toxic!"

"If she is as toxic as you say Ronald, then you are the very reason for that." She stated bluntly.

"But Hermione I was a completely different person then I've – "

"What? Changed? I'm not so sure Ron. It's as if there is a whole side to you which I knew nothing about. And now…well it scares me knowing what you can do." She sighed, looking up at me with a mixture of anger and pain in her eyes.

"Hermione…I – "

"Don't Ron." She stared me down with defiance. My throat decided to comply and I was unable to finish what I had been able to do so easily just a day ago. Then her eyes drifted past me. I turned to see what had drawn her attention. It was Emma. I couldn't move; realisation had hit me. Emma had won. Hermione silently moved past me towards the Slytherin and with resolve stated, "I need time. Time to think. Just…stay away from me ok." My heart broke. Once the girls had left the room together I dropped down to my knees sobs shaking my entire being.

**************

It was official. The whole population of Hogwarts now despised him. Ginny was disgusted with him (the only reason she hadn't written to Mrs Weasley was because it would be too painful for a mother mourning the loss of a son), Harry could hardly look at him and often threw a protective arm around Hermione on the rare occasions that both were in his presence, and Hermione; when she wasn't busy ignoring him would shoot disappointed glances in his direction. Emma had done her job and just as Malfoy had predicted: he was ruined by it.

It was these thoughts that kept him tossing and turning through the night. Sleep, it seemed, was a distant memory to the youngest Weasley boy. He was a walking zombie between classes yet still not quite impervious to the whispers and angry comments that followed him through the corridors of Hogwarts. The only House not ignoring him was Slytherin but that was most definitely not a good thing. He was being hexed constantly by members of the House whilst prefects turned a blind eye, even the Gryffindor ones. The teachers who had no idea what was going on, often sent him curious looks but did not question him. In fact Ron had not spoken for over a week due to a lack of listeners.

It was Professor McGonagall who eventually asked him to stay behind after class in order to discover what was causing such disruption in the everyday lives of her Hogwarts students. Ron of course denied anything being amiss for the past week.

"Mr Weasley, I would be a poor headmistress indeed not to notice that the entirety of Hogwarts has turned on a single student."

Ron stared back into her concerned face and sighed his voice rough from a lack of use, "Professor, there is really nothing much you can do. I got myself into this."

The look on the battle-worn woman's face caused him make a confession he had been afraid to make all week, even to himself. "I just don't know how to get myself out."

The headmistress placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Ron," the familiar use of his name caught his attention, "the best part of a teacher's job is the privilege to watch his or her students grow and flourish into adults. I have watched you in particular of all my students because there has always been the shadow of another preventing you from reaching the heights I firmly believe are within your reach."

"Well any 'shadows' I had Professor are ignoring me now…" he interrupted.

"Well then, you must simply view this as an opportunity to learn who the real Ronald Weasley is. You were not placed in Gryffindor on a whim, Mr Weasley." And with those words she left him standing there alone in her classroom processing what had just happened.

* * * * * * * *

Draco found it hard to hide his surprise to discover that Ron was waiting for him when he stepped out of the castle that morning. Ron had not shown up for an early morning run for over a week and once they started running it began to show. His breaths were more ragged and harsh much earlier into the run than usual. Finally when they reached the lake Ron collapsed onto the cool grass gasping. Draco sat down next to the exhausted teenager, a word never passing his lips. He gazed out into the water and let his body relax as he listened to the constant lapping and watched the slight disturbances made on the surface by various bugs. He nearly jumped up in shock when Ron spoke up.

"So what's the plan then?"

"Plan?" replied Draco, still not sure whether he had heard correctly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Keep up Malfoy! The plan to get Clarke back."

Annoyed that a Weasley should dare patronise him, he retorted, "Who says I'm still willing to help _you_."

"I thought you wanted the bitch dethroned." He drawled back.

"So you've finally got the balls to fight back then." Draco replied, one eyebrow raised.

Ron merely laughed at this, "Would I ever be asking for help from my enemy if I didn't think this was the only way."

He eyed him up and down, taking in his red face and sweat-soaked hair. "You sure you're up for this Weasley? 'Cause you can't do revenge half-arsed."

"Yes I'm bloody well sure! That girl ruined everything that was going well in my life in the space of a week! And I refuse to go down without a fight; not when everything I once had is still worth fighting for."

Draco grinned at this, "Then she still hasn't beaten you Weasley and _that_ is the best revenge. Now, let's prove that and have a bit of fun while we're at it."

Ron raised his eyebrows at Draco's mention of fun but decided against questioning his only ally and instead offered his hand. "So it's decided then, operation: 'Beware a Weasley and Malfoy scorned' is in progress."

Draco laughed and shook Ron's hand; this was going to be the beginning of an interesting partnership.

* * * * * * * *

"So did you really do all that to Clarke?" Draco questioned as the two boys made their way to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, but I completely regretted it as soon as I had."

"Why did you do it?" Ron looked up at Draco's curious gaze; it was a question he had been trying to answer himself for the past two years.

"I had been hanging out with this group of Muggles the entire summer." He merely ignored the disgusted sound Draco made, "It was like for the first time I was the leader of something." The boys chose unspoken to sit at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast away from the ridiculing houses of each, and Ron continued, "For once I didn't have someone else's shadow to live up to; I was just Ron. Not the youngest of the Weasley brothers, not Harry Potter's side-kick and not the guy in love with a woman too good for him." Draco went to say something to this but Ron spoke over him, "And then Lachie, one of my mates in the group, had sex and just wouldn't let me forget it. And something just snapped in me; there was no way that I was going to let someone overshadow me again even with something like sex! Emma was the victim of that." Ron finally looked up at Draco, searching for any sign of the other boy understanding.

Draco sighed, "What you did was pretty fucked up but then it's not like you tried to kill her." His reference to Dumbledore did not go past Ron, and he continued, "We all make mistakes; you and I probably more than others" he smirked, pain just visible in his haunted grey eyes. "But, I still reckon that there is no reason why we shouldn't be given the chance to move on from them if we are willing to put the effort in."

"Yeah, that's what I decided before I came to you for this plan." Ron agreed. The boys gave each other a wary smile and returned to a comfortable silence; each was overcome by the nostalgia of their past mistakes.

**I know it's a bit shorter than the others but there was a lot of information in there to get out! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review.**


	9. In which Ron has some fun

_**Chp. 9: In Which Ron Has Some Fun**_

_"Did you hear?!"_

_"Better! I _saw._" _

It was not everyday that a Weasley and a Malfoy sat together without so much as a cutting remark said by either side. But then again it was not everyday that a Weasley was rejected by Gryffindor House nor a Malfoy rejected by Slytherin. So perhaps this sudden turn of events was not cause for such shock amongst the students. Nevertheless rumours were running riot in Hogwarts. It did not take long for the game of Chinese Whispers to meet Emma Clarke's ears and when it finally did, it did not take long for her fury to reach greater heights. Weasley was supposed to come out of this with no friends; he was supposed to feel the overwhelming loneliness she had felt since _that_ day. Her one consolation was that if he was to have a friend at least it was the disempowered Malfoy; this was hardly a cause for concern. If it weren't for the smug smirks being directed at her from said Malfoy she would merely have laughed the matter off. What was most infuriating was the fact that her plan had played out perfectly and still there was that niggling feeling of doubt trying to make its presence known. After everything that had happened, after all the thorough planning and research; with the help of a Malfoy, would Weasley really be able to overcome it all? Emma grimaced at the thought and decided that she would once again enlist some help; and she knew just the man for the job.

*******

"Weasley, what's that?" Draco asked with a look of distaste.

"What's what?" Ron questioned defensively. Draco merely raised an eyebrow and dangled a scrap of parchment in front of Ron's face.

"That's my _homework_ Malfoy." Ron explained slowly, emphasiszing each word as if speaking to a three year old.

"You can't be serious! Surely you're not handing in this piece of trash; half of it isn't even bloody right."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do then? Transfiguration is next period and what with Hermione not talking to me it's a bit hard to get help in the subject. Besides McGonagall will have my head if I don't hand anything in. It's better this way."

"What? Better to receive a T than no mark at all? You're kidding yourself Weasel."

"Then please, enlighten me, what do you propose I do instead. Just head straight to Filch's office for my detention, cut out the 'middle man' or woman in this case."

Rolling his eyes at his companion's dramatics, Draco replied in a somewhat bored tone, "I merely suggest that you take a look at pages 52 through 60 of your Transfiguration book. And perhaps write a little faster." And with that, his signature smirk in place, Draco exited the Great Hall leaving behind him a slightly dumbfounded Weasley male.

This had not been the first time that Draco Malfoy had helped Ron with his schoolwork. But still the idea that he would help had as of yet failed to surprise Ron. It was not only the school that was having a hard time getting used to the recently agreed upon truce between the boys.

*******

Ron could hardly believe how quickly the first month of school had passed right before his eyes, let alone the second. Finally, Quidditch season was upon them. In the week leading up to the first match of the year, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, hardly a word was spoken between Draco and Ron. The day before the game both boys were working hard on essays in the back corner of the library. They found that it was the best place in the school to be in order to properly ignore the pre-game banter. Ron nearly fell off his seat when Draco spoke up, so rare had it been to hear anything out of the boy during the past few days.

"Are you going to the game tomorrow?"

Recovering his composure, Ron replied, "Don't know if I will. Although it could be cool to watch Harry totally annihilate Emma on the Quidditch Pitch. There's no way she could ever beat him."

Draco smirked and said, "Well if you do decide not to attend, I may have something else of interest for us to do. Should you be so inclined?" Ron's curiosity piqued at his friend's mysterious manner.

"What exactly are you proposing Malfoy?"

"Patience, Weasley, all shall be revealed. Just meet me tomorrow by the Whomping Willow 10 minutes after the start of the match." And with that, Draco finished the concluding sentence of his essay, gathered up his belongings and departed the library.

******

"You're not actually considering meeting him are you?" Once again Ron nearly fell out of his seat with surprise, only this time to be met with the accusing glare of his younger sister.

"Why would _you_ care?" he snarled back defensively.

"Why would _I_ care? Ronald this has gone far enough! It was only a couple of months ago that you hated that _prat_! And now it's as if every horrible thing he ever said against our family has just disappeared! Do you _really_ expect Hermione and Harry just to forgive you after all of this?"

The pent up anger Ron had been feeling for the past two months suddenly swelled, "Them forgive _me_? Them bloody well forgive _me_?? If anyone should be doing the forgiving here it should be me! They were my _best mates_ and they just dropped me! Some bitch comes into the school bad-mouthing me and all of a sudden it's as if all the shite we've been through in the past seven years was nothing. So you know what, if they're willing to forget the past seven years then so am I. Malfoy may have been a git, but right now he's the only friend I've got."

"So that's it then? You're just giving up on them?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't." He replied petulantly.

"I _know_ you Ron; you've been smitten with Hermione since your very first argument. You can't just fall out of love with her after two months."

"Well I can bloody well try can't I?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's immaturity, "_Or_ you could try to win her back. Stop acting like a coward and find the lion within you Ronald. I hear Blaise Zabini has been getting awfully close to our favourite bookworm - "

"Hermione would never!"

"What's stopping her Ronald?" The two siblings were glaring at each other now, "All I'm saying is that if you ever want things to go back to the way they were before all of this Emma business then maybe hanging out with Slytherin's own 'rResident Evil' is not the best of directions to take."

"Draco's different this year, Gin. I mean, he's still a git, but then so am I, aren't I?"

Ginny smirked with some affection at her brother.

"Look, I'll try to work everything out with Harry and Hermione, but it's gonna take some time alright? Right now I just have to get through the Quidditch match this weekend without jumping off the Astronomy tower."

Ginny sighed with sympathy, "I'm sure it will all work out Ron, just be careful alright? Malfoy has some battles of his own to fight with Emma, and I'm not sure that you won't be an easy sacrifice for him to make should he need to. He's a Slytherin and a bloody ruthless one at that."

Choosing not to acknowledge his sister's words of warning he said, "Look Gin I've got a load of work to get back to. And shouldn't you be practisingpracticing Quidditch or something? You've got a big match tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny leant down to kiss her brother on the cheek and left the library. Once again Ron was left with only his thoughts to keep him company.

******

"You're late Weasley, one more minute and I would've gone without you."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's impatience, Ron found himself once again asking what it was exactly that they were doing today.

Draco's answer was to merely grab a small stick from the ground and enlarge it. Raising his eyebrow at his bewildered companion he spun around and prodded a large knot at the base of the willow, thus causing it to become still.

"We'd better hurry; I don't know how long that'll last after the war." With a challenging look directed at Ron and a mischievous glint in his eyes, Draco swiftly weaved his way through the branches and disappeared down the tunnel which Ron knew led to the Shrieking Shack. With a nervous gulp and his sister's words of warning once again running through his mind, Ron defiantly followed.

The trek was long and a heavy chill seeped its way through the boys' clothing. Ron was fast growing fast impatient. He had a cramping pain in his back from having to hunch over so much, due mostly to the fact that he was no longer as small as he was when he first entered the tunnel. Although he wasn't about to complain since at least this time he wasn't being dragged foot-first by the jaws of Sirius Black. Not a word was spoken between the boys until finally they reached the end of the tunnel. Emerging in the Shrieking Shack, Ron was overcome with memories. He could feel his throat tightening and avoided catching the eye of Draco.

"Is this it?" he grunted, feeling slightly cheated.

"No, of course not Weasel. Now stop wasting my time with your idiotic questions and grab my arm."

Raising his eyebrows, Ron quipped "Sorry mate I don't swing that way."

Draco growled and snapped, "My arm. _Now_."

Ron once again rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of his arm, only to feel the discomfort of side-along apparition. When they had arrived Ron stumbled to the ground, gasping for air. "Where the bloody hell are we?"

Draco simply smirked and replied, "London."

"And why, the bloody hell, are we in _London_?" Ron squeaked.

"Because Weasley, we'd be recogniszed in Hogsmeade."

"And why would we not want to be recogniszed Malfoy?" asked Ron warily, almost afraid of the answer.

"_Relax _Weasley. I promise I'll get you back to Hogwarts right as rain. Now follow me; it's time we had some fun. Unless of course; you're _scared_?"

Of course Draco knew that nothing would get the lion in Weasley to roawer more than a questioning of his courage. So it was no surprise when defiance lit up in Ron's eyes as he squared his shoulders and prepared himself for whatever it is that Draco called 'fun'.

********

Ron slowly raised his head from its now painful position on his shoulder. He groaned as a throbbing pain took over his head and grimaced at the taste of whatever had crawled down his throat and died. Blearily glancing around he blinked a couple of times in order to refocus on what was around him. Eventually he was able to place his surroundings; the Gryffindor Common Room. It was obviously just after dawn as he could see that the sun's rays had just started to creep in, that and the fact that there was nobody else up was a sure sign. There had obviously been a party of some sort last night as tables and couches were upturned and empty bottles of Butterbeer were placed haphazardly across the floor. Putting two and two together Ron assumed that this meant Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin in the match the day before; no surprises there. What confused Ron most was the fact that he had no idea how he had gotten to be on this couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. The last thing he could clearly remember was entering some pub in London. There was also the niggling feeling that he had completely missed something that was rather important in his observations of the room.

Finally something caught his eye. Lying there at his feet was his blue shirt; the blue shirt that he had worn into London the day before. Warily looking down at himself he nearly fell off the couch with shock. The first thing he saw was that he was topless; no surprise there since it didn't take a genius to come to that conclusion. No, the surprise came from the fact that there _was_ a genius in his lap. Hermione Granger was sprawled across him; her limbs entangled in his and her head snuggled in the crook of his neck. Ron gulped; how in the bloody hell had he gotten himself into this situation? Of course this didn't mean he was about to leave said situation; it wasn't every day he had the girl of his dreams spread so wantonly across him.

It was not long after Ron had noticed Hermione that she woke up. And when she too finally realiszed her position she became stock-still and looked up at Ron like a deer caught in headlights. At the look in her eyes, all of last nights memories came back to Ron like a flood after drought.

**Sorry for the late update! **** Please review though! **


End file.
